


Lust

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Torino10154's challenge of Harry/Draco, Tesco (supermarket), lust, cucumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



“You’re sure we don’t need one?” Draco’s face was deadpan as he held the cucumber. Harry dragged his gaze away from the hand slowly caressing the green flesh and breathed deeply.

“How about one of these—what is that? Butternut squash?”

That was all Harry could take. He turned the trolley and headed off down the aisle.

“Potter? Where are you going?”

He parked the trolley in a spare cubicle and took the key. When he turned, Draco was in his way.

“The shopping, Harry?”

“Sod the shopping.”

Draco smirked and they strolled as casually as possible into the toilets.


End file.
